Brian Cage
| birth_place = Chico, California, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Chico, California | trainer = Norman Smiley Tom Prichard Chris Kanyon "Old School" Oliver John Mr. Prime Time | debut = July 15, 2005 | retired = }} Brian Christopher Button (February 2, 1984) is an American bodybuilder and professional wrestler, best known as Brian Cage. He performs regularly for the Southern California-based promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he is a former one-time World Tag Team Champion with Michael Elgin. Cage also wrestled under the name Kris Logan at Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), and has made appearances for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Career Early career (2004-2006) Cage began his love of want to be a professional wrestler like any normal kid by watching it on television. During those early year Cage became friends with Chris Kanyon following a show that was held in Sacramento at Arco Arena where he made a sign that Kanyon noticed. Following the end of that show Cage met Kanyon and the two eventually became friends and Cage's biggest influence in his decision to pursue professional wrestling as a career. This eventually led to him and his friends starting their own Federation in 2004 called Main-Event Wrestling Federation or MWF for short. Cage's wrestling debut happened when he officially wrestled Kanyon for the first time at an MWF show. This eventually lead to a second show where Kanyon once again faced Cage. Cage ended up winning both matches against Kanyon. During this time, Cage had been training at Pro Championship Wrestling. Cage then made a name for himself and competed at All Pro Wrestling. This continued until Cage, under Kanyon's advise, left to move to Atlanta to be in WWE's then developmental territory Deep South Wrestling. Deep South Wrestling (2006-2007) While not officially signed with Deep South Wrestling, Cage competed in matches with current WWE Superstars Kofi Kingston, Heath Slater, Brodus Clay and Zack Ryder. When WWE ended its ties with DSW, Cage left to come back to California. However, before Cage left Kanyon asked Cage to become Mortis so that someday if Kanyon ever decided to make a come back that he could still have his name out there. This was seen as a great honor to Cage and he gladly accepted to become Mortis whenever he was asked to appear as Mortis and not Brian Cage. Cage is the only person other than Kanyon that has portrayed the Mortis character. Independent Circuit (2007-2008) Cage again came back to home State of California and made a name by wrestling in promotions such as All Pro Wrestling, Supreme Pro Wrestling, and Fog City Wrestling. Cage had one his final Indy matches at Supreme Pro Wrestling in Sacramento against Adam Thornstowe. Near the end of 2008 when Cage was resigned with WWE he gave the Mortis outfit back to Kanyon who had decided to make a return to the ring as himself and as Mortis. However, when Kanyon passed away, Cage was unable to get the Mortis outfit back from Kanyon's Family. Cage had wanted to be able to carry on Kanyon's memory by continuing to portray Mortis. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008-2009) In June 2008, WWE signed Cage to a developmental contract and would then report to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. When Cage first started with FCW he was using the name Brian Cage but was eventually asked to change it and came up with the name Kris Logan. The name Kris Logan was made to give homage to Chris Kanyon, with the Logan part due to his similar appearance the Marvel Comics Wolverine, along with the outfit that he wore which sported yellow tights with claw marks. During this time Brian would take on current WWE Superstars such as Justin Gabriel, Trent Barreta, Yoshi Tatsu, Alex Riley, Drew McIntrye, Tyson Kidd, and Alberto Del Rio. During his time in FCW, Cage would then come up with a new character Night Claw. The Night Claw character was seen in a few matches and was supposed to be used during the time that Hurricane was still active in WWE. However, this did not occur as Cage was eventually released from his contract in mid September 2009 for unknown reasons. Return to independent circuit (2009-present) Upon his release from WWE, Cage returned to the independent wrestling circuit and even competed in Asia. Cage would return to the Main Event Wrestling promotion where he would win the Main Event Wrestling California Cup where he beat Ryan Taylor, Joey Ryan, and finally T.J. Perkins. In May 2010, Cage would compete in the finals of the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship Tournament, facing both Jason Watts and the eventual winner, Chimaera. In October 2010, Cage wrestled and won a match against Kenny Dykstra at Main Event Wrestling in internet pay-per-view. Cage would then join the NWA Hollywood promotion where he would team up with Shaun Ricker to form the tag team Natural Selection managed by Percy Pringle III. Towards the end of 2011, the team would split as Cage would feud with Ricker and would leave Cage as a single competitor. Cage also competed in Pro Wrestling Bushido wrestling for them since his return to California. In 2011, Cage joined Joey Ryan, Steve Stamp, and Dan Danielson to form the stable 4H. On April 29, 2012 Cage competed in the Warriors Way Tournament that determined the number one contender for the PWB Title. In the first round, Cage faced Joey Ryan who expected him to just lay down and allow Ryan to move on to the semi-final rounds. However, Cage refused to do so. Cage would defeat Ryan moving onto the semi-finals who would then face Willie Mack. Due to outside interference by Ryan and Dan Danielson, Cage lost the match against Mack. Cage has also competed in other various promotions such as Future Stars of Wrestling. Cage had a feud with Brandon Gatson who would then compete against in a match on January 21, 2012 that was called the Match of the Year. Cage also competed in Pro Championship Wrestling which during his first few months there Cage began a feud with A.J. Kirsch of WWE Tough Enough TV fame. The feud between the two occurred due to a match from a PCW and a rivalry that started when the two of them trained together at the PCW training facility called the Workfarm. Cage and Kirsch wrestled for 10 minutes which lead to a time limit draw. The rivalry between the two took a turn for the worse when Kirsch was taken on to be part of the Tough Enough show. Cage who spent time in WWE through developmental territories viewed Kirsch's rise to fame as a near insult due to the fact that Kirsch was a game show contestant while Cage was a former FCW Tag Team Champion which he held with Justin Gabriel. On August 30, 2012 Cage competed in a dark match against Robbie E in a losing effort. Cage appeared on the January 10, 2013 edition of Impact Wrestling in a TNA Gut Check match in a losing effort against Jay Bradley. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2010-present) Cage made his Pro Wrestling Guerrilla debut on July 30, 2010, against Brandon Bonham at Seven in a losing effort. In his next match, he lost once more to Bonham in the 2010 Battle of Los Angeles opening round. Soon after, Cage would form a stable with Chuck Taylor and Ryan Taylor known as the Fightin' Taylor Boys, adding the last name to his own and becoming Brian Cage-Taylor. The group found occasional success (with Brian and Ryan doing most of the teaming), but were never challengers to the PWG World Tag Team Championship. At Death to All But Metal on May 25, 2012, Cage (no longer using the "Taylor" moniker) received his first PWG World Championship title shot against champion Kevin Steen. At Threemendous III on July 21, Cage defeated Eddie Edwards before interfering in Kevin Steen's title defense against Willie Mack, attacking both men. On September 1, on the first night of the 2012 Battle of Los Angeles, Cage defeated B-Boy to advance to the quarterfinal round before interfering in yet another Steen match, causing a non-title loss against Ricochet. The following day, Cage was eliminated from the tournament by Michael Elgin, following interference from Steen. At Failure to Communicate on October 27, Cage defeated Willie Mack, with whom he had been feuding since July. On January 12, 2013, Cage and Michael Elgin formed a team called the Unbreakable F'n Machines (a name derived from both wrestlers' nicknames) and participated in the 2013 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament. In the opening round, they captured the PWG World Tag Team Championship by beating the previous year's winners, the Super Smash Bros. (Player Uno and Stupefied). The Unbreakable F'n Machines then lost the championship to The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) in the semifinal round of the tournament later that same day. Personal life On June 14, 2014, Cage married a woman named Ashley Button. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Weapon X'' (Gory special transitioned into a reverse STO) *'Signature moves' :*''Black Magic'' (Double jump moonsault) :*Chainlink (Swinging side slam backbreaker) :*Discus clothesline :*Five Star Elbow Drop (Diving elbow drop) :*Inverted cloverleaf :*Lights Out (Sliding reverse STO) :*Northern Lights suplex :*One-armed swinging neckbreaker :*Powerbomb dropped into a backbreaker :Pumphandle sitout facebuster :*Ring-in vertical suplex to an opponent standing on the apron, while Cage stands on the second rope :*Springboard moonsault *'Nicknames' :*"Border Patrol" *'Teams and stables' :*''Triple BC'' with Brandon Bonham Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW World Wide Internet Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling From Hollywood' :*Heritage Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Shaun Ricker *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' :*FSW Heavyweight Championship *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Justin Gabriel *'Main Event Wrestling' :*California Cup (2011) *'Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment' :*MWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'North American Wrestling' :*NAW North America Championship (1 time) *'Piledriver Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Michael Elgin *'Pro Wrestling Revolution ' :*PWR Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*PWR Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Derek Sanders *'Mach 1 Pro Wrestling' :*Mach 1 Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shaun Ricker External links *Brian Cage profile on CageMatch.net *Brian Cage on Twitter.com *Facebook Fan Page *Facebook Category:1984 births Category:2005 debuts Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fog City Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Piledriver Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Hart Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Bodybuilders Category:California wrestlers Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Thunders Arena Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Living people Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni